


Like Father Like Baby

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [23]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Peter has afrighteningexperience with his midnight snack.Written for the prompt emotions at the White Collar 100.





	

Peter swallowed and tried his best to remember that he was an extremely capable agent of the F.B.I. That he dealt with unsavory characters all the time. 

That training hadn't prepared him for the terror he was feeling at that very moment. At that moment he would rather be facing a murderous thug than his very pregnant wife. 

El came in the kitchen moments ago looking for the leftover ham salad because that was all the baby wanted. It seemed that he and the baby had the same thought. He really wished he hadn't eaten the second sandwich.


End file.
